


Certainly Something

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Series: Tick Tock Universe [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: Keith2urHeart: sit downKeith2urHeart: storytime.





	Certainly Something

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think this should be m but soMEBODY _TOLD ME I SHOULD_
> 
> also, jeez, I didn't realize how short this is. Ah well. It's been sitting in the Doc for forever, so I figured I should share it.

Keith2urHeart: sit down

Keith2urHeart: storytime.

Keith2urHeart: ok so in class earlier we were sketching male models right?

ActualSkyPidgeon: i demand to know every detail you remember

TheTraitor: holy fuck pidge chill

TheTraitor: nah but @Cutie really what happened

Keith2urHeart: My neighbor Ramirez was sketching along just like me and i thought everything was fine until i looked over and saw it

ActualSkyPidgeon: what?? What did you seE?

Keith2urHeart: where the duck was supposed to be-

Keith2urHeart: no wait fucking auto correct *duck

Keith2urHeart: what the hell d i c k

TheTraitor: I think that we get that youre talking about the the ol buttonhole worker

ActualSkyPidgeon: where the fuck did you get buttonhole worker i thought we were talking about penises

TheTraitor: ....................

Keith2urHeart: we are Lance just has outdated names for such things.

Keith2urHeart: back on topic I look over to Ramirez's work and instead of where the penis was supposed to be, there was no di ck but instead this very life like cattail reed in great, amazing detail there was like impeccable shading and fuckin everything im gonna die

ActualSkyPidgeon: LMFAO HOLY SHIT

TheTraitor: JESUS MF CHRIST WHAT IN THE ENTIRETY OF HELL IM SOBBING HELP ME

Keith2urHeart: yeah i guess that’s just what happens in figure drawing classes??? Apparently we draw reed-for-di cks…

TheTraitor: lol did you also draw a ‘reed-for-dick’??

**Keith2urHeart sent a photo**

TheTraitor: My Good God **™**

ActualSkyPidgeon: Well that is certainly Something **™**

Keith2urHeart: no i did not draw a reed di ck.

ActualSkyPidgeon: no, yeah, i can see that

TheTraitor: Fuck man

ActualSkyPidgeon: so uh tell me my dear artist friend

Keith2urHeart: no im probably not going to draw you

ActualSkyPidgeon: no no don’t get me wrong! I just wanna ask if you happened to embellish certain parts of that beef stack

Keith2urHeart: no?

ActualSkyPidgeon: tell me if you got a phone number keith tell me you did

Keith2urHeart: I have a boyfriend

Keith2urHeart: you have a boyfriend

Keith2urHeart: why would i have gotten his phone number

Keith2urHeart: besides that I only share my photography class with him im not exactly the most acquainted with him

ActualSkyPidgeon: goddamnit keith.

**ActualSkyPidgeon has left the chat**

Keith2urHeart: @thetailor you still hre? It’s been a few minutes

TheTraitor: oh yeah im still here i just

TheTraitor: you’re a good artist buddy

Keith2urHeart: lmao thanks baby

TheTailor: yw bb <33

**Author's Note:**

> =]
> 
> idk this is like, early May. Near exam time for Keith.
> 
> Please comment! You can drop by my [tumblr](https://goddammitlance.tumblr.com/), as well!


End file.
